Chewinggum
by Azeituna
Summary: Songfic, notre amour c'est comme le chewinggum, on le mâche pour passer le temps, d'abord c'est sucré mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Yuri.


Disclaimer : Tout a Rowling rien à moi.

Genre : C'est un yuri.

Lorsque j'ai lu la lettre de cette chanson de Superbus ça à été plus fort que moi. C'est un peu OCC d'un perso je crois, enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Chewing-gum

_C'est comme comme comme comme comme comme comme  
Du chewing-gum gum gum gum gum  
Un peu facile, un peu mou  
On est tranquille et c'est tout,_

C'est comme du chewing-gum, comme cette sucrerie moldue. On mâche un peu, puis sa perd la saveur, et après on est relax. Sa sert pour penser un peu à autre chose, ou sinon, pour se désennuyer. Comme quand j'embrasse tes lèvres de fraise. Comme quand tu m'appelles 'Princesse'. Et puis ça finit, et puis on s'en va et c'est tout.

_C'est comme comme comme comme comme comme comme  
Du chewing-gum gum gum gum gum  
Dans la bouche c'est sucré  
Et après c'est dur à mâcher_

C'est comme du chewing-gum. Dans le premier moment c'est bon, c'est doux, c'est excitant, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Après quand je réfléchis, j'en ai la trouille. Pas toi, ça je le sait bien, tu as l'air de t'en ficher du monde, et parfois ça m'agace. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime, Pour ta manie de sourire au monde, et de me faire rire toujours.

_Pop'n'gum !_

Mais maintenant oublions, ça, maintenant embrasse moi, pendant que je caresse tes cheveux en bataille. Serre moi dans tes bras et fait un de tes sourires de petite fille. Pour la pudeur, et les normes. Demain, on verra. Tu est très belle, tu as l'air de ne pas te rendre compte a quel point. Personne au fait ne se rend compte excepte moi. Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas la concurrence.

_C'est comme comme comme comme comme comme comme  
Du chewing-gum gum gum gum gum  
Un peu collant sur le coup,  
Le colorant met du goût,_

C'est comme du chewing-gum, cette sucrerie qu'Hermione m'a fait goûter. Si on arrête de mâcher trop longtemps ça devient collant, donc il faut continuer. Et puis ça n'as pas une forme concrète, comme notre…relation ? Un peu faire une bombe avec ou le savourer tranquillement, cela dépend de ce qu'on veut. Une question que veux tu ?

_Pop'n'gum !_

Tu fait ce que tu fait, car sa t'amuse bien, et je pense que j'ai de la chance que tu descendes de ton nuage pour me parler. Tu n'est pas insensible, alors la pas du tout, seulement des fois tu ne remarques pas très bien ce que je ressent. Tu es un peu trop innocent. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne remarques pas a quel point ce jeux est dangereux

_Pop Pop'n'gum ouh ouh !  
Pop'n'gum ! ouh ouh !  
Pop pop'n'gum ! ouh ouh !  
J'ai du mal à grandir, j'ai du mal à grandir_,

C'est comme du chewing-gum, si sucré…Mais on n'est plus des petites filles on ferait mieux d'arrêter. Tu devrais mettre les pieds dans la terre, et moi essayer de faire comme mes aînées. C'est pénible est je ne veut pas. Grandir c'est dur, encore plus si je dois renoncer a toi. Un jour on doit grandir et arrêter avec le chewing-gum. Je dois renoncer à t'embrasser et a sortir avec un gars différent chaque semestre.

_C'est comme comme comme comme comme comme comme  
Du chewing-gum gum gum gum gum  
Un peu facile, un peu mou  
On est tranquille et c'est tout,_

Mais pour le moment on a quinze ans, on peut encore s'en moquer des règles et profiter la vie. J'ai envie de fraises, ou de tes lèvres ça dépend. Tu entres dans la salle sans me voir, lisant le nouveau nombre de 'Le Chicaneur'. Moi je discute avec mon frère on se regard et tu me fait un clin d'œil. Code compris. Après on va au toilettes et je t'embrasse, et on ri.

_Pop'n'gum !_

Embrasse moi, colle toi à tes lèvres, e ne t'en va pas, je sais pas si ça durera pour toujours ou jusqu'à demain. Tu es ma lune, je suis ta mer, pour le moment ça nous va. Je sait qu'on doit grandir et penser a nôtres vies, mais on verra ça après.

* * *

Finit,c'est court et repetitif, mais maintenant je peut écouter le CD sans la frustration de vouloir faireunefinc. Laisses des reviews. S'il vous plait. 


End file.
